


Till a Tear is Near to Falling, Where Was a Smile Before

by TheShySalamander



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental house acquisition, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Books, Country Manor, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Domestic Fluff, Dramatic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Haunting, Hurt/Comfort, Influencers, Late Night Writing, Late night guitar with ghosts, Music, Music pals Wilbur and Niki, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Tommy and tubbo angst, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, can you adopt ghosts?, well idk but phil definitely did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShySalamander/pseuds/TheShySalamander
Summary: An enchanted country manor, a found family and two ghosts. These are their stories.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. A Strange Desire My Spirit Feels

It was by accident, that the trio stumbled across the small local housing agency. After all, they weren't homeless. Nor were they looking for a new home. But, after some quite loud discussion, as they walked along the paved street they found themselves standing outside the cobbled building. It was not a particularly outstanding building, with cobbled walls, sunk in windows with wide ledges, trailing ivy and a dark green door. The building, if not for the swinging sign positioned carefully to the left side of the door, could easily be mistaken as a house as proven by the pile of newspapers left by the right side of the door.

The trio had stopped, one of the three peered curiously at the swinging sign, ignoring the squabbling pair beside them. The figure studied the sign with a tilted head, before turning back to the two others.

' I didn't get us lost! I know exactly where we are! '

' Oh really? Then where are we? '

' Hey! Ok, maybe I might have made us take a wrong turning but- '

' Guys ' The third, interrupted.

The two glared playfully at each other, before turning to the other.

' What? ' The shortest of the group asked.

' Look '

The trio's gazes soon all fell on to the building in question. Each members eyes, scanning over the rural appearance before falling to the sign and pile of newspapers by the door. The tallest figure shuffled, looking between their friends and the door. They opened their mouth, suddenly feeling the unsaid words that hung in the air at the mention of the shop. As the words were about to tumble out, they were cut short as the oldest started to speak.

' Are we going in? Or are we just going to stand here and do nothing all day? '

In a scramble, the tallest's mouth fell shut and they almost ran to get the door. The shortest seemed to stand straighter and look away towards the ground at the oldest's expression. The older only shook their head, amusement showing through their eyes at the sheepishness of their friends. They walked inside. Immediately, they were followed by their friends who fought to get through the door first. Only increasing the amusement of the other, as they rolled their eyes.

The interior of the shop was rather normal for a housing agency, it was like the outside. Plain and unremarkable. The tallest once again looked dejected at this predictable turn of events. ' How may I help you? ' The three jumped, turning to see a man who looked to be in his 30's wearing a grey suit. He looked overall, rather normal.

' Ah, yes. We were wondering if we could have a look at the houses on offer? '

The man looked at them curiously, with a small smile he replied, ' Of course, of course. Please, have a seat if you will. '

He gestured to a line of seats in front of one of the desks. They sat down. The oldest watched as the man shuffled with an air of excitement, collecting pictures and papers from another desk.

' So where are all the other staff? ' The tallest said nonchalantly, pushing a pen around on the desk.

'Ah, well we don't really get many customers around here' The man supplied setting down the papers and in turn sitting. The tallest only hummed, as their eyes once again wondered the store.

' Oh, and if I may say, you're not from around here are you ' The man said looking between the three.

The oldest smiled warmly, at the man. ' No, we are not. How did you know? ' The oldest asked, giving a kind glance towards him before nudging the shortest to stop staring.

'Oh well, it's just we rarely get any customers and I know most of the people around town so... ' The man trailed off, with a short clipped smile of his own. ' Anyway, let us start with introductions, my name is Mr Rivers and you are? ' He said politely.

' I'm Phil, Phil Watson. This is Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and Techno, Techno blade. ' Phil answered politely. Mr Rivers glanced warily at who had just been introduced as Techno Blade and quickly glanced away.

'So, where are you looking to buy? ' Mr Rivers quickly diverted the topic, as a river would.

' We aren't ' Techno responded, his eyes boring into Mr Rivers face.

At the look of pure bewilderment and disappointment that fell over Mr Rivers face, Wilbur could not help to explain, ' We have a habit of looking at houses everywhere we go, it's like a tradition at this point. ' He said looking at Phil.

' Oh well, I shall leave you with some photos of properties that are for sale in the local area... will that be satisfactory? ' Mr Rivers asked. Still, the sudden looming disappointment weighed on Wilbur as he sighed.

' Oh yes I think that will be sufficient, thank you ' Phil replied with a sad smile at the man's new demeanour. The man gave a nod, he pulled out five photos before passing them over the desk.

' If you need me I'll be in the office. Just ring the bell and I'll be of service. ' Mr Rivers said before walking through a doorway behind the main desk. Turning to Techno, Phil sent a reprimanding look. Shaking his head at his rudeness.

' What? I just told him the truth '

' Last time you did that, we got kicked out you idiot ' Wilbur cut in mocking him as he picked up one of the photos. Techno only huffed, frowning slightly. Phil picked up another photo, looking at the recently built modern house that stood squatting in the centre of the photo. He shook his head, it was so normal. Finally, Techno reached for the pile. He pulled out two, looking at the first with an air of indifference. Again, it was a modern build. Boring. He flicked it back into the pile, turning his attention to the other photo left in his hand. It was different. Perfect.

' Phil, look... ' Phil turned his gaze, glancing at the photo Techno had clutched in his hands.

It showed a large old country manor, with plenty of foliage dancing around the front of the building, it had enough windows to grant an abundance of natural light inside the house, with pointed roof's dotted with chimneys. A grand staircase on the side led to the arching entrance with bay windows on either side. It was beautiful. He heard a gasp from beside him, as Wilbur leant over him to glance at what the other two were pouring over.

'It's beautiful.. ' Phil nodded almost breathless at the sight.

' What are we going to do? ' Techno asked seeing his friends faces, they looked completely smitten and for once he couldn't blame them.

They looked between each other, glancing almost desperately back at the photo each time.

' We've got to buy it '


	2. This Life's a Riddle to You All

'We can't just outright buy a house, Phil!'

'Why not?' Phil said apathetically, getting up. He heard Wilbur splutter behind him, as he walked to the bell. Looking back he could see that both, Wilbur and Techno were wearing befuddled expressions. With a raised eyebrow, he rang the bell. Wilbur was still staring at him stunned as he returned to his seat.

'Hello! How may I help?' Mr Rivers rushed, standing in the entrance to the office with a look of hope splayed across his face. Phil quickly smiled warmly before replying.

'We were wondering if you could give us some more information on this house?'

'Of course! Of course! Which house may that be?'

'This one.' Wilbur answered as he took the photo from Phil's firm grip. The man looked over the photo, his hopeful expression dulling a bit at the house. He sighed, walking around the table and sitting down opposite them. He looked between them and the photo. 

'Are you sure about this house? Maybe one of the more modern houses, would be of more interest?' He spoke carefully, putting down the photo and offering some others.

'No, we would like more information on that house to please' Techno remarked, looking pointedly into Mr Rivers eyes whilst emphasising the that. He shied away, putting the other photos down quickly. Rubbing his hand across his face he looked back to the photo.

'Ok, ok fine. I can give you all the information we have on the house. Is that all?' He stammered, eyes flitting to Phil. 

'For now.’ Techno grunted. The man visibly wavered, before pressing a fake smile onto his face and rooting around in the desk. He pulled out a brown folder, with a copy of the photo pinned to the front. Pushing it towards them jerkily. Wilbur almost felt bad for him at this point, Techno could be intimidating when he tried to be. With an air of indifference, he reached out pulling the file closer. He ignored the man; Mr Rivers was it? He ignored as he spouted an excuse and almost ran back into his office.

‘Really Techno, how is scaring the man meant to help?’ Phil sighed tiredly.

‘He was trying to play with us, what was I supposed to do? Techno huffed.

‘Not that’

Wilbur could almost feel as Phil rolled his eyes. It went quiet as all eyes turned to the file. Flicking over the cover, he ignored the description of the property. He glanced over a sketch of the layout. His eyes caught the text underneath it. He began to read.

_The Known History of Phoenix Manor_

_The first known mention of Phoenix Manor was in 1832, in a document from the parish in the area. From there it was mentioned infrequently, in the documents involving the area. The manor had various owners in the period between its construction and demolition. It was occupied until 1942 when it was bombed in an air raid. The manor was left until the end of the war, in 1952 however, the manor was bought and repaired by a Mrs and Mr Hannover. The estate was then passed down in the family, until during the summer of 2017 whilst its owners were absent, the manor was set on fire. The blaze destroyed the left half of the manor before it was put out by the fire department. The police report states that it was most likely a stray cigarette a group of trespassers had left in the hall, which started the fire. The intruders were never caught, but the manor was rebuilt when the Hannovers returned. However, the couple moved out only a month later. Since then, the manor has been occupied sparingly and only ever for short periods due to rumours of the manor being haunted._

‘So that’s why he thought we might want a different house’ He let his thoughts wander out loud.

‘It’s certainly got an interesting history’ Techno sounded interested, as his eyes scanned back over the text.

‘Certainly- so what do we think?’

It went quiet.

So that was how the trio found themselves outside the large iron gates of Phoenix Manor. They stood with a rambling Mr Rivers who had apparently recovered from his earlier fright from Techno. It was a shame; it was nicer when he was quiet.

‘So, this is the house. I would give you a tour except I haven’t got the key’ He gave a wry smile, glancing at the house beyond the gates.

Wilbur shot a look at Techno; he rolled his eyes.

‘So… if we can’t have a tour- then what can we do?’ Phil asked he had dropped his smile. His coat bunched, as he crossed his arms.

‘Well- I can tell you the price? If you buy it you can look around?’ The man stammered; eyes still trained on the house.

‘You want us to buy the house, without even knowing what it really looks like?!’ He laughed incredulously.

‘Well- yeah?’ Mr River tried, finally looking back at them.

Wilbur scoffed, turning to look back at the manor. It didn’t look haunted, it had no looming overcast clouds, no dead plants, no dull bricks and defiantly had no menacing aura. What could make people think it was haunted?

‘Ok- so how much is it then?’ Wilbur’s head snapped to Phil in shock, he surely wasn’t thinking of buying it before they knew more about it right?

‘It is- £500,000’

Phil paused, bringing his hand to his chin. He frowned, murmuring into his hand. Wilbur looked to Techno who was also staring at Phil, he glanced at Wilbur before breaking the silence.

‘Phil?’

Phil stood completely still; eyes caught on the manor. From the iron gates, he could only see part of the manor, the iron gates connected to large green hedges blocking out most of the view. Only a small sliver of the manor was visible, the edge of a window and the greenery climbing the walls. Was it worth it?


End file.
